Weiterleben
by Godiva
Summary: [Beendet] Remus Lupin und Severus Snape treffen sich an Sirius Blacks Grabstein ... hält auf Slash der RemusSeverus Variante zu. Die Teile sind kurze Momentsaufnahmen
1. Friedhof

Pairings: Remus/Sirius (angedeutet) und Remus+Severus (je nach Interpretation)

Rating: U

Warnungen: Keine – ausser die Kürze

Kommentare: Diese Geschichte ist ein Geschenk für Dunkle Flamme … weil sie nichts zum Geburtstag (im November ^^;;) von mir bekam. Die Inspiration kam von einem Seminar an der Uni.

Achtung: Das ist eine Geschichte in der Sirius tatsächlich gestorben ist im Band 5 … auch wenn ich ja sonst alle Sirius forever Kampagnen unterstütze ^_-

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling gehört alles. Ausser der Idee für diese Geschichte und Sirius Grabstein. Und ich bin nicht J.K.Rowling.

Danke an Yamica fürs Betalesen

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weiterleben 

Fast ein halbes Jahr war nun vergangen seit Sirius Tod. Es verging immer noch kein Tag an dem Remus nicht an ihn dachte. Wie wenig Jahre hatten sie zusammen gehabt …. Wer hätte damals, als sie alle noch glücklich waren, geahnt, dass James und Sirius vor Remus starben, dem Werwolf. Sie hatten alle immer still angenommen, dass er zuerst sterbe. Einmal hatte er sogar halb im Scherz Sirius ein paar Vorschläge für seine Beerdigung gemacht und Sirius ans Herz gelegt er möge sich doch darum kümmern, dass die „verhexten Katzen" an seiner Beerdigung spielen, damals war das die angesagteste Band. Sirius hatte es nicht lustig gefunden, er hatte sich überhaupt nie mit Tod auseinandersetzen wollen. Und Peter …. Er war immer mehr ein Anhängsel gewesen. Nun waren er und Remus die einzigen Herumtreiber, die noch übrig waren. James und Lily hatten wenigstens ein Grab, das er besuchen konnte. Wie oft hatte er in den Jahren als Sirius im Gefängnis war, vor ihrem Grab gestanden – und vor dem Peters (das inzwischen entfernt worden war). Er hatte Sirius verflucht damals. Und wenn er ehrlich war … manchmal verfluchte er Sirius auch heute noch vor dem Gedenkstein. Warum war er so leichtsinnig gewesen? Sirius hatte kein Grab, aber Remus hatte veranlasst, dass es auf dem Friedhof neben James und Lilys Grab einen Gedenkstein für Sirius gab. In der Form eines kleinen Labradors. In den ersten Monaten hatte er ihn fast täglich besucht, jetzt waren seine Gänge seltener. Manchmal waren auch Mitglieder der Order da. Er war so nicht sehr erstaunt als er ihm November schon von weitem eine andere Figur vor der kleinen Statue sah. Bis er näher kam und sah um wen es sich handelte.

„Snape?"

Snape drehte sich erschrocken um, seine Gesichtszüge entgleist für einen Moment.

„Lupin."

„Derselbe."

Remus lächelte zaghaft und legte dann einen Strauss Nelken vor die Statue. Seine Augen waren feucht, als er sich wieder zu Snape wandte.

„Warum bist du hier, Snape. Um ihn zu beschimpfen?"

Snape's rechter Mundwinkel verzog sich nach oben.

„So in ungefähr. Es ist allerdings nur halb so befriedigend, wenn er nicht antwortet."

Remus seufzte.

„Wem sagst du das."

Sie schwiegen etwas unbehaglich für eine Weile. 

„Warum bist du wirklich hier Severus? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du ihn plötzlich magst, jetzt wo er gestorben ist."

Snape lachte kurz auf.

„Nein, warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Ich bin immer noch der Ansicht, es wäre kein Verlust gewesen, wäre er nie geboren worden."

Er schwieg, aber es wirkte auf Remus so, als ob Snape weiterfahren würde, wenn Remus jetzt nicht sagte. Also sagte er auch nichts.

„Das ist das erste Mal, das ich hier bin. Aber ich denke oft an ihn. Nicht in der gleichen Weise wie du vermutlich." Snape lächelte Remus schief an, dessen Mundwinkel etwas zitterten. „Und es gibt ein paar Dinge, dich ich bereue. Aber die ich ihm nie ins Gesicht gesagt hätte."

Remus Stimme versagte fast, aber er antwortete trotzdem.

„Ich weiss, dass er auch einige Dinge bereute. Die er dir aber ebenso nie ins Gesicht gesagt hätte."

„Willst du andeuten, dass wir Ähnlichkeiten hätten?"

„Das ist etwas, dass ich keinen von euch ins Gesicht sagen würde."

Snape lachte wieder kurz auf. Dann wurde sein Gesicht plötzlich ernst und missmutig.

„Nmmst du es mir übel, dass ich in den letzten Monaten probiert habe ihn fertig zu machen?"

Remus zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

„Nein, warum sollte ich. Es war wie immer gegenseitig." Er seufzte. „Sirius war schwierig in seinem letzen Jahr. Er war nicht dazu gemacht, in einem Haus gefangen zu sein. Und statt zu sehen was er hatte, sah er nur, was er nicht mehr hatte."

Snape sah ihn mit langsam wachsendem Verständnis an, aber Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sag jetzt einfach nichts dazu, ja?"

Snape nickte leicht.

„Hast du das Denkmal hier aufstellen lassen?"

„Ja – ich dachte, das Letzte was Sirius will, ist eine Platte in der Blackschen Familiengruft."

„Ich nehme an, da hätten Belliatrix und Narzissa sie auch wieder heruntergerissen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ich nehme das jetzt als Kompliment an Sirius."

„Nimm es, als was du willst." Snape sah sich um. „Wenn wir dieses Gespräch fortsetzen wollen, sollten wir nicht lieber woanders hin? Es wird langsam kalt."

Remus wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte ihn an. „Gerne."

Snape lief mit zügigen Schritten voraus. Sein Gesicht war so verschlossen wie immer. Remus folgte ihm neugierig. Er wusste, dass Snape bereits jetzt bereute, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Als sie ein kleines Café betraten, trafen sich ihre Augen kurz, und es war ihnen beiden klar, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht mehr erwähnen würden.


	2. Bei Remus

Pairings: Sirius/Remus (Vergangenheit), Remus+Severus (im Entstehen)

Warnungen: Keine – ausser die Kürze

Kommentare: Nachdem Dunkle Flamme den ersten Teil nicht befriedigend fand, hab ich weitergeschrieben. Ist ja schliesslich ein Geschenk an sie. Auch der erste Teil hat jetzt einen Absatz mehr. 

Über die Chronologie: Teil 1 spielt im November nach Sirius Tod, also in Harrys 6. Schuljahr. Teil 2 spielt fast ein Jahr später (es ist jetzt also Oktober), Harry ist jetzt im 7. Jahr. Das heisst eigentlich müssten sich jetzt wohl extrem spannende politische Dinge im Hintergrund abspielen, aber wir tun hier mal so als ob das keine Rolle spielt.

Achtung: Das ist eine Geschichte in der Sirius tatsächlich gestorben ist im Band 5 … auch wenn ich ja sonst alle Sirius forever Kampagnen unterstütze ^_-

Danke an Yamica fürs Betalesen *knuddels*

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling gehört alles. Ausser der Idee für diese Geschichte. Und ich bin nicht J.K.Rowling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Enttäuscht legte Remus den Brief nieder. Wenn man es denn Brief nennen wollte. Es war mehr eine kleine Notiz, zwei Zeilen um genau zu sein.

_„Kann heute Abend nicht kommen._

_Severus."_

Keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Er sah zu seinem Esstisch – gedeckt für zwei. War es wirklich schon fast ein Jahr her, dass er Snape am Gedenkstein von Sirius getroffen hatte? Sie hatten sich seither regelmässig getroffen. Im Rückblick konnte Remus sich nicht mehr genau erklären wie das passieren konnte. Er hatte sich mit Snape in dem Café unterhalten und als er eine Woche später in Hogsmeade zu tun hatte, hatte er einen Abstecher gemacht um mit Dumbledore zu reden. Bevor er ging, hatte er den Einfall kurz bei Severus vorbeizuschauen und ihn auf ein Bier im „Drei Besen" einzuladen. Und so war es logisch erschienen, dass er Snape im nächsten Monat im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hatte, als der Besorgungen in London zu erledigen hatte. Er lachte leise, als er zu seinem Kamin sah, wo ihm James und Sirius entgegenwinkten aus einem Foto ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Im Hintergrund war Hogwarts zu erkennen. Er trat näher zum Kamin und betrachtete das Bild eingehend. Er wusste genau, was seine Freunde zu dieser Entwicklung gesagt hätten. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als er versunken auf die Fotos schaute. Vielleicht sollte er schauen, ob er irgendwo ein Foto von Snape auftreiben konnte um es neben die Herumtreiber zu stellen … Peter hatte er professionell aus den Bildern entfernen lassen.

Wie falsch waren sie gelegen damals. Sein Blick verschwamm, als sich Tränen in seinen Augen stauten. Ja, Snape wurde ein Todesser, aber er war heute ein Spion für Dumbledore. Peter wurde Todesser – Peter! – und blieb es. Peter hatte James umgebracht, indirekt aber dennoch – und dabei hätte Snape so viel mehr Grund gehabt. Remus hasste die Todesser – er hasste sie mehr jede Minute Er hatte gedacht sein Leben wäre durch den Werwolf zerstört worden. Aber auch das war ein Irrtum gewesen. Er wischte sich über die Augen und sah wieder auf sein Kaminsims. Seine Eltern, sein Bruder, seine Freunde …. Alle, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten als er jung war, waren tot. Er schreckte auf, als jemand hinter ihn trat.

„Hallo Remus."

Hastig drehte er sich um. Snape stand da in all seiner Missmutigkeit und wischte sich noch den letzen Staub vom Ärmel. Er hatte ihn gar nicht aus dem Kamin treten hören.

„Severus? Ich dachte du kommst nicht?"

„Eine kleine Aufregung bei den Slytherins. Aber ich habe sie schneller gelegt als erwartet."

„Ich kann's mir denken", murmelte Remus.

Snape schwieg, als er sich neben Remus stellte und ebenfalls die Fotos betrachtete.

„Ich brauche ein neues Bild von James und Sirius", sagte Remus halb zu sich.

Snape sah ihn von der Seite an. 

„Es hilft nichts, dass Peter entfernt wurde – ich weiss, dass er auf diesem Bild dabei war."

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du wirst dich jedes Mal an Peter erinnern, wenn du die Bilder von James und Sirius siehst. So wie ich jedes Mal an James und Sirius denken muss, wenn ich dich sehe."

Remus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Tust du das? Warum kommst du mich dann überhaupt besuchen?"

„Weil mich die beiden sowieso verfolgen. An jeder Ecke in Hogwarts. Besonders seit Potter da ist."

„Du lebst in der Vergangenheit."

„Nur ich?"

Remus seufzte.

„Ich wärme das Essen auf."

Wenig später sassen sie schweigend am Tisch. Remus hatte ein neues Rezept ausprobiert, ein scharfes Gemüsecurry mit Basmatireis. Nach dem Essen fiel ihm etwas ein, und er lachte leise.

„Dieses Essen zum Beispiel, das erinnert mich gar nicht an die Vergangenheit. Ich sollte es öfters kochen."

Snape zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Vielleicht. Ich würde es wieder essen."

„Wie läuft es in Hogwarts?"

„Ich musste heute die Gryffindor Siebtklässler unterrichten."

Snape schürzte die Lippen verächtlich und sah düster auf das unschuldige Curry.

„Harry ist ja nur noch ein halbes Jahr da", erinnerte Remus ihn.

„Ja, und er wird Hogwarts mit einer Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke verlassen, nur um mir schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten, ich weiss es."

Remus Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Hast du Harry deine Prognose auch schon verraten?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Was, damit er noch arroganter wird?"

„Ich glaube was Zaubertränke angeht, hast du es ihm ausgetrieben."

„Es ist zu hoffen."

Missmutig starrte Severus in den Kamin. 

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Irgendetwas das nicht mit deinen Herumtreibern oder Potter zu tun hat."

„Warst du schon einmal im Kino?"

„Kino? Ist das keine Muggelerfindung?"

„Ja, ist es. Warst du schon einmal?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht."

„Willst du mal mit mir hin?"

Snape sah ihn herablassend an.

„Remus, es ist eine Muggelerfindung. Was soll ich da wollen?"

„Spass haben?"

Snape verzog seinen Mund verächtlich.

„Ich hoffe, du meintest das nicht ernst."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich könnte Ablenkung gebrauchen."

„Ich werd es mir überlegen."

Und damit hatte Remus eigentlich schon gewonnen, er kannte Snape inzwischen gut genug. Er lächelte freundlich und bot Kekse an, die wie erwartet abgelehnt wurden. Snape blieb nicht mehr viel länger, als Hauslehrer von Slytherin konnte er abends nicht zu lange abwesend sein. Als er ging, sah Remus wieder nachdenklich auf die Fotos. Er konnte Severus nicht sagen, dass Sirius und James bis jetzt die einzigen Personen war, mit der er je im Kino war. Es war Sirius Vorschlag gewesen damals, natürlich. Er hatte seine Eltern ärgern wollen. Und dann, kurz nach ihren ZAGs waren sie beide alleine im Kino gewesen. Er lächelte melancholisch als er dem Rahmen entlangfuhr, der ein Bild von Sirius mit 20 einfasste. Severus hatte Recht, sie kamen beide von der Vergangenheit nicht los.


	3. Ein neuer Anfang

Pairings: Sirius/Remus (Vergangenheit), Remus/Severus

Warnungen: Keine – ausser die Kürze

Kommentare: Der dritte und letzte Teil, immer noch Dunkler Flamme gewidmet

Über die Chronologie: Teil 1 spielt im November nach Sirius Tod, also in Harrys 6. Schuljahr. Teil 2 spielt fast ein Jahr später (es ist jetzt also Oktober),  Teil 3 spielt 1 ½ Jahre nach Teil 2, im Frühling

Achtung: Das ist eine Geschichte in der Sirius tatsächlich gestorben ist im Band 5 … auch wenn ich ja sonst alle Sirius forever Kampagnen unterstütze ^_-

Danke an Yamica fürs Betalesen *knuddels*

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling gehört alles. Ausser der Idee für diese Geschichte. Und ich bin nicht J.K.Rowling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Remus wachte aus seinem Halbschlaf auf, als die Person neben ihm sich aufsetzte.

„Severus? Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

„Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts um Aufsätze zu korrigieren."

Remus schielte auf die Uhr. Es war Sonntag, halb sieben am Morgen.

„Hat das nicht noch Zeit?"

„Nein."

„Dabei ist Harry gar nicht mehr an der Schule." Remus setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Severus schürzte die Lippen.

„Dummheit ist leider nicht auf Potter beschränkt."

„Frühstück wenigstens noch hier," verlangte Remus. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Antwort und Remus beugte sich vor um ihm kurz auf den Mund zu küssen.

„Und du musst nicht weiter so tun, als ob du Harrys hasst. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, als wir in St. Mungos erfahren haben nach dem letzten Kampf, dass Harry leben wird."

Severus grummelte etwas. Dann zuckten seine Lippen mit einem unwilligen  Lächeln.

„Der Junge hat mehr Glück als Verstand."

Remus lachte, als er Severus noch einmal küsste.

„Er hat praktische Intelligenz."

„Das heisst?" Severus zog seine Augenbrauen ironisch hoch.

„Er ist zum Beispiel besser darin den richtigen Zaubertrank für die richtige Gelegenheit auszusuchen, als ihn zu brauen."

„Allerdings. Und dafür müsste er sie auch erst einmal kennen."  
"Erinnerst du mich noch einmal an seine Note in den ZAG's?"  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, er würde das machen nur um mich zu ärgern."

Remus lächelte, als Severus Augenbrauen sich immer weiter hinunterzogen.

„Du wirst ihm das nie verzeihen."

Severus stand auf und zog Remus mit sich hoch.

„Lass uns nicht von Potter reden. Frühstück wäre mir lieber."

„Full English oder Kontinental?"

Severus küsste Remus Haare und lächelte.

„Was immer du willst."

Als Severus nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, ging Remus zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Nachdenklich öffnete er die zweite Schublade seines Nachttischchens. Dort lag das Foto von Sirius. Er hatte es dorthin verbannt, als er und Severus das erste Mal die Nacht gemeinsam in seinem Bett verbracht hatten. Severus wäre vermutlich gleich wieder umgekehrt, hätte er ausgerechnet in Sirius Gegenwart das erste Mal intim werden sollen mit Remus. Vermutlich hätte er das Foto ganz aus seinem Schlafzimmer entfernen und in den Schrank mit den anderen Fotos legen. Aber das wäre wie ein Verrat an Sirius. Er seufzte über seine eigene Dummheit. Die ganze Sache mit Severus war ein Verrat an Sirius. Es war so einfach sich vorzumachen, dass Sirius glücklich für ihn wäre, dass Sirius sich freuen würde, dass Remus wieder jemanden gefunden hatte. Remus hatte andere Beziehungen gehabt, während Sirius in Aksaban war. Keine hatte lange gehalten und als er wieder mit Sirius zusammen war, waren sie alle vergessen. Sirius hatte ihm versichert, dass ihm diese Beziehungen nichts ausmachten, im Gegensatz zu dem fehlenden Vertrauen. Und auch jetzt würde Sirius sich mit ihm freuen, wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Severus wäre. Er musst lachen bei der mentalen Vorstellung von James und Sirius, wenn er ihnen in der Schule jemals erzählt hätte, dass er auf Severus stände oder sogar mit ihm zusammen wäre! Anderseits hatte er damals für niemanden ausser Sirius Augen gehabt. Die Männer in den 12 Jahren, die Sirius in Aksaban war, hatten alle auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius gehabt. Severus hatte schwarze Haare – aber dort hörte die Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius auf. Sirius war immer ein verhältnissmässig einfacher Charakter gewesen – nach Aksaban war er verbittert gewesen, aber es war doch nicht schwer gewesen mit ihm umzugehen. Severus hingegen war völlig unvorhersehbar. Er konnte von einem Moment auf den anderen grantig werden oder auch fröhlich – so fröhlich wie er halt je war. Aber in den letzten zwei Jahren war Severus lockerer geworden. Er konnte die Bilder auf Remus Kamin ansehen ohne seine Lippen zu kräuseln. Er hatte seinen trockenen Humor offener zur Schau gestellt. Und er sah nicht immer nur das Negative in allen Menschen. Remus wusste nicht wie viel daran an ihm lag und wieviel daran, dass Lord Voldemort besiegt worden war. Dumbledore hatte ihm erst neulich wieder zugezwinkert, als er bemerkte wie viel weniger Klagen diese Tage über Severus kamen. Er seufzte wieder tief, als er sich hinunterbeugte und das Foto von Sirius aufhob. Sirius Bild lächelte ihn mit diesem sanften Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Es war das beste Foto von Sirius, dass Remus hatte, das einzige Foto, auf dem Sirius diesen speziellen Blick hatte, den er nur Remus schenkte. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen als er das Foto ansah, direkt in Sirius Augen.

„Ich wünschte du wärst niemals gestorben, Tatze. Ich hätte nie wieder einen Anderen angeschaut, niemals. Du warst alles für mich. Niemand wird wieder eine solche Rolle in meinem Leben spielen wie du, das verspreche ich dir. Aber ich muss trotzdem weitermachen, Tatze. Die Zeit mit dir ist vorbei. Und jetzt ist Severus in meinem Leben. Er ist nicht so schlecht, wie wir immer gedacht haben. Vielleicht haben wir ihm wirklich einfach keine Chance gegeben, weisst du?"

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er wurde frühzeitig senil, er sprach mit Fotos. Er strich einmal sanft über das Foto, dann streckte er sich wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Sirius, aber du musst zu den anderen Fotos in die Schachtel ziehen."

Nachdem er schweren Herzens Sirius Foto in die Schachtel gelegt hatte, die die Bilder der Herumtreiber enthielt, sah Remus sich zufrieden in seiner Wohnung um. Fast alles war bereits verpackt. In einer Woche würde er nach Hogwarts ziehen. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste hatte es dieses Mal nicht einmal ein Jahr ausgehalten. Er hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen durch diese „ständige Beschäftigung mit bösen Dingen." Dumbledore hatte das Ministerium dazu gebracht, im Tagespropheten verkünden zu lassen, dass Remus nicht gefährlich sei und dass Hogwarts ihn anstellen dürfte. Er hatte ihm auch „zufälligerweise" das Apartment neben Severus gegeben. Seine neue Anstellung in Hogwarts würde weniger spannend werden, als die Letzte, aber hoffentlich glücklicher.


End file.
